


An Extra Bite

by kenezbian



Series: Burnvin/Burnay/Burndanvin Universe [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin accidentally shows off a bruise he earned from Burnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extra Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17354) by rt-c. 



Geoff was filming the next AHWU, and as per usual, the guys behind him were fucking around.

He heard Gavin snicker and tried to keep going, but suddenly a wet finger weaseled its way into his ear canal and he shrieked and jumped away.

“GAVIN YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” he shouted, wiping out the dampness.

Gavin just made his wrinkle-face and went to sit down, but Geoff caught a glimpse of his underwear. “Are you wearing the torn boxers AGAIN?!”

The Brit twisted around, trying to see what Geoff saw, and only succeeded in turning in a circle. “Wot, no, I think these are a good pair?”

“Lemme see.”

Gavin backed up to the older man, trusting him, when suddenly Geoff grabbed the waistband of his underwear and yanked up hard, giving him a deep forceful wedgie. “THAT’S FOR THE WET WILLY YOU ASSHOLE!”

The office was roaring with laughter, even from Gavin, who was trying desperately to get out of Geoff’s grip. Finally, after a few moments of wiggling, a huge rip noise went through the office, and the waistband ripped clean off the underwear, and ended up near Gavin’s armpits.

“THEY WERE THE RIPPED PAIR! NORMAL UNDERWEAR WOULDN’T DO THAT!” Geoff was screaming with laughter, and he fell onto the floor laughing.

Gavin’s face was bright red and he was wiping tears from his eyes. “Christ, Geoff, you ruined them! Jack, pause the camera so I can fix this!”

Jack turned the camera off and nodded, and Gavin pulled the now-torn waistband off his torso. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, facing away from the rest of the guys to hide his tackle.

“THE FUCK IS THAT?!” Geoff suddenly shouted, and the other guys barked out laughing again. “IT LOOKS LIKE YOU SAT IN A BEAR TRAP!”

Gavin glanced over his shoulder and frowned, suddenly remembering his rendezvous with Burnie two nights before. “I tripped and fell,” he mumbled, swiftly stepping out of the torn underwear and back into his jeans.

“Really? Cuz it looks like someone bit you,” Michael laughed.

“Yeah, Gavin. Any secret meetups you want to tell us about?” Ray smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Gavin’s blush turned deeper and he fastened his fly. “I gotta take a piss before I wet myself,” he said, quickly leaving the room.

Ray turned back to his computer and was about to put his headphones on when his phone vibrated. He paled as he read the message.

_That comment earned you an extra bite, Narvaez. -Burnie._


End file.
